FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9' ---- Scarletkit ruffled her fire-colored flecked fur slightly, craning her neck to lick her shoulder fur. No longer did Cardinalblaze clean the skinny she-cat, she was quickly learning to do things on her own.Silverstar 20:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail slunk back, his fur bristling. He kept close to his mate, purring softly as his anger slowed. Flamestar 22 20:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit took a step close to Stormkit, gazing at him nervously. He backed up quickly, as if the massive grey kit was a threat. He took a deep breath, sitting down and gazing at the kits once more. ~Owlfeather~ 21:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC) (Um, Stormkit's the biggest kit in the nursery...) Stormkit gazed down at Owlkit in confusion, standing beside his sister Scarletkit.Silverstar 21:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit sighed, daring himself to talk to the kits, but he was to nervous. He had just joined FlameClan, and didn't want to seem harmful to anyone. ~Owlfeather~ 21:43, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit nudged Stormkit's shoulders, her green eyes shining with glee. "C'mon, let's play Clans and Rogues again! We can get Russekit, and sis too!" The fiery bengal kit bounced slightly, a happy purr rumbling in her throat. "Course sis!" Stormkit purred, rising to his paws and stretching.Silverstar 21:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "May I play...too?" Owlkit asked shyly, his fur bristling cowardly. He sighed, realizing he would'nt probably fit in, although the kits did seem kind. ~Owlfeather~ 21:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit nodded, still bouncing in her little paws. "Yeah, sure!" Stormkit ruffled his fur beside his sister, licking her ginger ears. "I'm Stormstar again!"Silverstar 21:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit shuffled his paws nervously, giving them a thankful glance. "Thanks!" He said shyly, perking up his ears. ~Owlfeather~ 21:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit paused. "I'mma be a rogue again, this time a rogue leader!" She growled playfully, scampering off before glaring back at her brother. "Stormstar, I've come to take back my land!"Silverstar 21:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Can I be deputy?" Owlkit asked excitedly, his tail swishing playfully. His eyes gleamed with pride and proudness, something he's never felt before. ~Owlfeather~ 22:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "In FlameClan or the rogue group?" Stormkit had planned on reserving deputy for his good friend Russetkit, but had hadn't seen the she-kit yet.Silverstar 22:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Well...FlameClan?" Owlkit stammered, looking nervous once again. He didn't want to make Stormkit anxious, but he was somewhat worried of what he might say. ~Owlfeather~ 22:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Um...Sure," Stormkit decided, slightly disappointed that Russetkit hadn't shown up.Silverstar 22:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm sighed, her tail tip twitching, and turned to walk away, sadness spewing into her gaze. Great, now the next leader despises my presence. Thanks for not listening to me! ---- Wolfkit glanced at the other kits. "When can I go back?" She whined. Stormver 23:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit emerged from the tunnel, her pelt was covered in strips of loose moss. Disappointment rushed over her as she saw that the kits were already playing a game. The red she-kit's gaze flickered over the the Medicine Den. She would have to check on Wolfkit before she could have fun. Russetkit bounded over to the Medicine Den, mewing greetings to Jasminepetal. "Wolfkit! How are you doing?" She mused, sitting down on her haunches. Ripple.of.mc 00:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit gazed at Owlkit, scanning him thoroughly. Shadowkit, doing nothing, sat back, his whiskers twitching. Emberkit hobbled over to Stormkit, batting at his ears playfully. "You leave us rogues alone!" Flamestar 22 00:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine," Wolfkit meowed. Suddenly her body shook, and she vomited on the moss again, less coming out that usual. Her belly felt strange, and she vomited again, even less coming out. Panting, she reeled sideways, unstable, and flopped onto the moss. "Russetkit," she murmured. "I can't come out anytime soon. Do me a favor and tell Stormkit that I miss playing with him." she stood, turning back to the moss where she had vomited to vomit again, her belly emptying slowly. Murrp, it growled. Wolfkit flopped back onto the moss, groaning. Stormver 00:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit winced as Wolfkit vomited. A strong pang of sympathy hit her. "Okay, I'll tell Stormkit. Get well soon." She chimed, giving a curt nod to Wolfkit before heading out. The red kit sat down, watching the other kits play gleefully. When she spotted Stormkit, she hurried over to him. "Stormkit, Wolfkit is feeling really bad right now, she really misses you." Russetkit mewed in a longing tone, her ear flicking. Ripple.of.mc 00:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit batted at Emberjit, growling playfully. "Grrrr! Don't mess with my Clan!" Scarletkit stalked her brother from a distance, wiggling her little haunches as she prepared to pounce. "C'mon Russetkit, FlameClan, needs you!" Stormkit called over his shoulder with a chuckle.---- Jasminepetal rushed to her patient.Silverstar 00:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit hesitated and leaped in with the kits. She fixed herself by Scarletkit, amusement in her eyes. "Watch out rogues!" She jeered, whisking her tail playfully. Ripple.of.mc 00:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "FlameClan, attack!" Stormkit called happily, pinning Emberkit and purring. He lashed his tail in triumph, a smile on his dark gray face.Silverstar 00:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar jumped uptop the Lavarock, her paws swiftly bounding up the edges of the rock. "Cats of FlameClan!" She began, her eyes gleaming. "Our Nursery is crowded with kits, and we have two kits who have reached the age of six moons. Russetkit, Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, from this day on, you will be known as Russetpaw and Firepaw. Russetpaw, you will recieve Hiddenshade as a mentor. Firepaw, your mentor will be Mapleshine. May you pass down all that you know to them." Flamestar 22 01:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit beamed with excitement as she looked onto Flamestar. The red-furred kit glanced around the clearing of cats, looking for her new mentor, Hiddenshade. Ripple.of.mc 01:26, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Xenon, a rogue from DarkClan, appeared at the FlameClan border. He dropped the rabbit well inside the border, slitting its stomach open. He added some scraps of fur to make to seem like the DarkClan cats were intruding into FlameClan territory. The gray tom rubbed his scent onto the clearing and bushes. Grinning with defiance, the tom leaped back to DarkClan territory, simply making his way back to Camp. Ripple.of.mc 01:33, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade touched his nose to his apprentice's, Mapleshine doing the same. Meanwhile, Stormkit cheered Russetpaw's name loudly, but he slumped and frowned afterwards, his friend now gone.Silverstar 01:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit called to Stormkit, eager to get his spirits up. "Stormkit!" she called. She stood and vomited again, but felt stronger now. "Stormkit! Come on over!" Stormver 12:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit bounded over to Russetpaw, eager to congratulate her of becoming an apprentice. "Great job Russetkit! You'll do great! You too, Firekit!" Flamestar 22 13:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit glared at them happily, his tail-tip twitching in excitement. He watched Emberkit with pleasure, wiggling his haunches as he prepared to 'attack' her. ~Owlfeather~ 18:47, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "Flamestar!" Wolfkit yowled. "I'm Firekit's sister! Shouldn't I be made an apprentice too?" She groaned as her belly started hurting. Stormver 23:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan